Im a fool for you
by adorkablexxrauraxx
Summary: Ally realizes hse s not the only girl in Austin life, she just wishes she was. Auslly songfic. Just a Little Bit of Your Heart- Ariana Grande


**I know I haven`t been writing for a while but I`m back now so yay! this isn`t great but it just popped in my head so ya. btw since I haven`t been online in a whike idk what happened to the lines you use to section off parts of your story so if someone can tell me in reviews where they are I`ll repost this with the lines.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own A&A or any of it`s characters, I also don`t own Just a Little Bit of Your Heart by Ariana Grande (THE SONG IS FAB, SHE`S FAB, EVERYONE`S FAB)**

_I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to know who you're with_

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since they got together. Three weeks of songwriting sessions that had been missed because of her. He told her, she was the most important girl in his life (after his mother). He said he would never let her down, clearly she was lied to.

"Ally guess what!" He runs in excitedly, he looked like he had just won a million dollars.

"What's up austin?" She can't help but stare into his deep brown eyes, he was perfect. She was broken out of her trance when he said six words.

"Kira agreed to be my girlfriend!" Little do he know those words broke her.

Flash forward to three weeks

She calls his phone and gets sent straight to voicemail "Austin, this is the 9th time you've skipped songwriting, call me back when you can. He never does

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_That you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you_

No matter how confused she was about the situation, she wasn't to confused to know that he was always with Kira. Every time they got five minutes alone it was always Kira this, Kira that. She was losing him. No matter what he did or said to make her mad, she'd always forgive him and think he was gonna change, she was a fool.

"Ok now lets do this, I have a great idea for a love song" she say pressing her fingers against the piano keys.

"Actually Kira helped me write my own song" he shoves her gently and starts playing the song. She can't even hear it, all she can think about is that he wrote a song. With someone who wasn't her

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

All she wanted was a little bit of his heart. She wanted to know he still cared about her in some way.

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

She keeps trying to tell him how she feels about Austin, his relationship, how she's struggling with her parents divorce, which he still doesn't know about. But every time she try's, her mind goes blank. It's not easy telling someone you love that your life is screwed up, especially if he's already in love with someone else

"Austin I need to tell you something." Kira's gone to visit her cousins in New York for a whole week, their finally alone

"One sec Ally, Kira's texting me" he checks his phone for the 100th time since he got here 20 minutes ago.

She sighs waiting for him to pay attention to her.

He finally looks up "ok so what'd you wanna tell me?" Suddenly she can't remember anything

_I know I'm not your only_

_But I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you_

She always knew she wasn't the only girl in his life, but she hoped she was the best. Now, now she just hopes she's one, because lets face it, being one of his girls was better than being nothing to him.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOURE SO FUCKING MAD, KIRA'S MY GIRLFRIEND, IM SUPPOSED TO SPEND TIME WITH HER" their screaming at each other in the practice room, no ones in the store except them.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE COMMITTED TO SONGWRITING AND YOU'D NEVER BAIL ON ME AND WHAT ABOUT DEZ AND TRISH HUH? THEY'VE BEEN BORED OUT OF THEIR MINDS WITHOUT YOU?" This had nothing to do with songwriting, Trish or Dez.

"DAMMIT ALLY, THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE IN MY LIFE WHO I CARE ABOUT, NOT JUST YOU THREE" he walks out of the room slamming the door shut causing both of them to flinch.

_I know I'm not your only_

_But at least I'm one_

_I heard a little love_

_Is better than none_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

All she wanted was to win his heart, but clearly it was impossible. Kira had everything she wanted, including him. It would take a miracle for him to realize what he needed was right in front of him, or so she thought.

"I'm sorry for everything I said but Kira's my girlfriend and I love her, but I also love you too" he tells her while they both sit on her bedroom just three hours after they're argument.

"I know, I love you too" she gives him a friendly smile after all, the love the love he has for her is just friendly right?

**So what`d you guys think? love it? hate it? tell me in the reviews and follow me on twitter Grandegogurt_R5**


End file.
